Ao no Tsubasa
Ao no Tsubasa (蒼ノ翼, lit.Blue Wings) is the third track of Mamoru Miyano's single Refrain, released on October 21, 2009. The song is used as the theme song for PlayStation Portable game Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ and Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Repeat. Lyrics Kanji = Where is my true love? 答えは何処だろう Where is my genuine love? まだ見ぬ世界へと この手信じて　蒼に溶けよう 鳥のように… ざわついたHeart　突き抜けてくこの感情 触れてみて　昂った本気のThrob 初めてだよ　0が1になる瞬間 飛び立つDream　羽ばたくよ　強く 星よりも、虹よりも、輝いて 叫びたいんだ衝動　導け僕を この空の最果てで　唄うよPrecious song 胸の中のイノセンス　命の鼓動 まだ僕は見つけてない　旅の答えを 風の先にはあるのか? 名も無き夢よ　僕を焦がして 色褪せたFake　偽りだらけの街で 交わされる約束に　意味などない 失うこと　恐れずに足掻けばいい 刻むBrave　真実はここに 汚れても、傷ついても、譲れない 君と　ありのまま　今を生きてく 加速した情熱を　貫くSoulful voice ただ刹那だけでいい　翼が欲しい 心の羅針盤(コンパス)は　壊れるくらい 煌めく明日を目指してる 名も無き夢よ　僕を照らして この空の最果てで　唄うよPrecious song 胸の中のイノセンス　命が息吹く 加速した情熱を　貫くSoulful voice ただ刹那だけでいい　翼が欲しい 心の羅針盤(コンパス)は　壊れるくらい 煌めく明日を目指してる 名も無き夢よ　僕を照らして |-| Rōmaji = Where Is My True Love? kotae wa doko darou Where Is My Genuine Love? mada minu sekai e to kono te shinjite　ao ni tokeyou tori no youni… zawatsuita Heart　tsukinuketeku kono kanjou furete mite　takabutta honki no Throb hajimete da yo　zero ga ichi ni naru shunkan tobitatsu Dream　habataku yo　tsuyoku hoshi yori mo, niji yori mo, kagayaite sakebitainda shoudou　michibike boku o kono sora no saihate de　utau yo Precious Song mune no naka no INOSENSU　inochi no kodou mada boku wa mitsuketenai　tabi no kotae o kaze no saki ni wa aru no ka? na mo naki yume yo　boku o kogashite iroaseta Fake　itsuwari darake no machi de kawasareru yakusoku ni　imi nadonai ushinau koto　osorezu ni agakeba ii kizamu Brave　shinjitsu wa koko ni yogorete mo, kizutsuite mo, yuzurenai kimi to　ari no mama　ima o ikiteku kasoku shita jounetsu o　tsuranuku Soulful Voice tada setsuna dake de ii　tsubasa ga hoshii kokoro no KONPASU wa　kowareru kurai kirameku asu o mezashiteru no mo naki yume yo　boku o terashite kono sora no saihate de　utau yo Precious Song mune no naka no INOSENSU　inochi ga ibuku kasoku shita jounetsu o　tsuranuku Soulful Voice tada setsuna dake de ii　tsubasa ga hoshii kokoro no KONPASU wa　kowareru kurai kirameku asu o mezashiteru no mo naki yume yo　boku o terashite |-| English = Where is my true love? I wonder where the answer is. Where is my genuine love? Believing in this unseen world, I’ll dissolve into the blue. Like a bird… Murmuring heart. This piercing emotion. Try to experience it, this true, excited throb. This was the first time, the instant zero became one. This dream took off, flapping its wings. It’s so strong. More than the stars, more than a rainbow, it’s shining. The impulse to scream is guiding me. To the farthest ends of this sky, I sing this precious song. It’s the innocence within my chest, the beating of my life. Yet I still can’t find it. Is the answer to this journey still beyond the wind? This nameless dream is burning me. Fading fake. In the town of mistaken lies, forced promises have no meaning. It’s ok to struggle without fear of losing something. Engraved bravery. The truth is here. Becoming corrupted, getting injured, I can’t surrender. With you, as we are, I live for this moment. With driving enthusiasm, it persists, my soulful voice. This moment is fine just as it is. I wish for wings. My heart’s compass is almost bursting. It aims for a shining tomorrow. This nameless dream is shining on me. To the farthest ends of this sky, I sing this precious song. It’s the innocence within my chest. My life breathes. With driving enthusiasm, it persists, my soulful voice. This moment is fine just as it is. I wish for wings. My heart’s compass almost completely broken, aiming for a shining tomorrow. This nameless dream is shining on me. References Navigation Category:Mamoru Miyano Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Songs